The present invention relates to a method of producing a picture such as a painting, an advertisement article, a stained glass panel and the like. More particularly, it relates to a method which reproduces a picture from an initial carrier.
Methods of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. A known method is performed with the utilization of a pantograph which moves along a model representing a picture 2-3 times larger, on the one hand, and also moves along a picture carrier such as paper, fabric, glass so as to produce on the latter a picture which corresponds to the picture of the model. This method posesses several disadvantages. The dimensions of the pantograph are limited, which means that the method can produce the pictures with limited dimensions. The pantograph is utilized with rotatable tools which do not provide for high quality of the picture. Clearness or sharpness of the picture is not satisfactory in many cases.